Great Romances Of The 20th Century Finished
by Black Market Blood
Summary: This is a story about a girl named Anya who has blinding beauty but can not get to close with anyone or she will kill them.... it sounds stupid but just read it...[NOW FINISHED AND YES IT DOES SUCK!]
1. The Kiss

Title: This Is Me With The Words On The Tip Of My Tounge And My Eye Through The Scope Down The Barrel Of A Gun  
  
Genre: Romance/Angst  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from X-Men.. all of them are like their characters in evolution except for pyro and iceman.. they r like in evolution but they look like they do in X-Men 2.   
  
Summary: This is a story about a girl named Anya who has blinding beauty but can not get to close with anyone or she will kill them.... it sounds stupid but just read it...   
  
Kurt, Rogue, Kitty, Anya, Pyro, and Iceman were sitting at the lunch table. They had about ten minutes before lunch was over and it was silent until Kitty spoke.  
  
"So like.. anyone wanna do anything tonight?"  
  
"Wish I could but... uhhh... i got... homework." Rogue said trying to think up an excuse to get out of not going anywhere.  
  
Rogues comment was followed by a chorus of yeas.  
  
"What about you Anya?" Kitty asked, turning to the somewhat new girl on the team.  
  
"I don't feel like doing anything." Anya said pathetically trying to be interested in the table.  
  
"You never feel like doing anything! Why don't you live a little?" Kitty asked her angrily.Anya looks in disbelief, grabs her bag and walks off.  
  
"Not cool Kitty. NOT cool..." Pyro told her with a look on his face that showed he was mad at Kitty  
  
"Well I didn't mean to..."  
  
"Kitty vhy don't you just give it up? Ve understand you didn't mean it but you said it and it's over. I mean you need to understand, shes not like us. She doesn't enjoy social situations. Vhile ve love being social she does not. It's how she is." Kurt told her as he looked in the Direction she walked off and followed after.  
  
~*Back in Pyro, Rogue, Kurt, and Anyas room*~  
  
"They don't understand me. It's not my fault I will hurt anyone I come into to much contact with. I hate this..." Anya said between sobs.Kurt came down from his ceiling hidout where he was listening to everything.  
  
"Anya? Don't be angry vith me. I just vanted to help you." He said approaching cautiously.  
  
"Kurt.. did you hear anything I said before?"   
  
"Yes and I'm sorry.. Rogue has that same problem."  
  
"But shes not like me" Anya said sitting on the bed pretending to be interested in the bed spread.  
  
"I understand but ve vant to help."  
  
"We? As in?"  
  
"Vell I care about you.. and so does Pyro."  
  
"Well I understand that."  
  
"Anya I need to tell you something.. Pyro.. really...likes you I guess you could say?"  
  
"Likes me as in?"  
  
"Vell.... he never stops talking about you... he loves you I guess."  
  
"Does he not understand my problem?"  
  
"He understands it... thats vhy he never told you."  
  
Anya gasps quietly and puts her head in her hands. Kurt puts his arm around her awkwardly.  
  
"I'm sorry..." He said looking down at the ground.   
  
"It's okay. I need to get over it. I have no confidence."  
  
"You seem to have the same problem I had when i first came here."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"I vas so self concious I would not go out in anything but a trench coat with a hat on and everything. But then I learned you know I have an ability not many have and I should be proud of it not hide it. I mean I do vear my holowatch during the time in school but thats cause I have still not gotten over my self conciousness. I never will.   
  
The bell rang and Kurt got up from the bed.  
  
"Vell ve better get to class.. Jean vill be angry for sure if I am late again."  
  
"Yea.. lets go."  
  
They walked to class. Anya sits in her seat by Pyro who is messing with his lighter. She swallows and barely gets out words but she does.  
  
"Uh.. Hi."  
  
Pyro looks completly suprised and responds with "Uhm..hello."   
  
Anya Looks to her books "How are you?"  
  
"Good. You?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"So... Wait a second... Did Kurt tell you anything?"  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Cause you never talk to me..." he said dropping his voice to an audible whisper sounding sad.  
  
"Look Pyro I know how you feel about...well...me. But you need to understand... I have a problem."  
  
Pyro looks around the room and grabs her by the hand and they run out the room together. Kitty yells after them saying they are going to get in trouble. Pyro continues running and they get to the nearest bathroom and get in and lock the door. When Anya catches her breath she nearly blows up.  
  
"what was that?!? Don't you know we are going to get in trouble?! Whats your problem?!"  
  
"Anya..I love you. And I know you have a problem but we are going to work together." He leaned in closely, she went in and turned away at the last minute.   
  
"I don't want to hurt you."  
  
"You won't."He kisses her once on the lips for a few seconds. She leans in and kisses longer. He pulls away suddenly gasping for breath.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be."  
  
***  
  
Chapter one is over... 


	2. High Schools Such A Killer

Chapter Two  
  
Note: Thank you Celtic Goth for your review... this one won't be in such script form I promise! XD  
  
Pyro walked down the hall holding a detention for running out of class right when it was about to start, and also for being late but his face did not show a look of anger or dissapointment. He was smiling stupidly and Kurt just had to mess with him.  
  
"Pyro? Are you okay? Vhat is vrong?"   
  
"Nothing nightie... nothing at..." Pyro was stopped by running into Jean.   
  
"Pyro? Would you like that detention to be expanded?" Jean asked him. He nodded a solomn no. "Then watch where your going." She said then walked off. He got that goofy grin back on his face and continued walking down the hall. He went to his locker. Kurt was watching with this face that looked so wierd the whole time.   
  
"Uhm Pyro? Ve have european history next."  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Vhy are you taking your math book?"  
  
"Oh wow.. I am. Thanks Kurt." He said putting his math book back and getting his european history textbook. He slammed his locker shut and locked it. Kurt and Pyro walked down the hall to History. The jock on the football team came up to them.   
  
"Hey FREAKS!" He said.  
  
"Great to see you to Dean." Pyro replied.  
  
"Are you two like seein eachother?"  
  
"Do you really have nothing better to do with your life?" Kurt told him still walking.  
  
"You freaks are going down!" Dean said. Him and his friends walked off.  
  
"Suuuure." Pyro said under his breath. "I could defeat him quciker then he can spell cat."  
  
"Thats pretty sad." Kurt said walking into European History. He sat in his seat by Kitty while Pyro sat behind him.  
  
"Like oh my god you guys whats up?"   
  
"Not much.. Dean and his sheep were being stupid as usual..." Kurt told Kitty turned around in his seat. The teacher walked in and put her spectacles on.   
  
"Kurt! Turn around NOW!"   
  
"Yes mam." Kurt told her quickly turning around.   
  
"Okay class today we will be learning about The time in Germany known as The Holocaust."   
  
"Oh Vonderful..." Kurt said sarcasm in his voice.  
  
"Kurt would you like to be teaching the class?"  
  
"Uhm.."  
  
"GET UP HERE NOW!!!"   
  
"Okay Okay no need to go crazy.. jeez."  
  
"Now Kurt tell us your opinions on the Holocaust.." The teacher said sitting down.   
  
"Vell... uhm... The Holocaust was.. A bad time for the many jewish people in Germany. I vould not know of the Holocaust considering I was not around then and vell my mother is not German."   
  
"Hows your mother not german and you are?"  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
"Very well.. sit down."  
  
"hey the german kid was adopted!" Dean said loudly. The class started laughing hysterically.  
  
"Hey! You guys leave him alone!" Kitty said loudly.  
  
"Oh look his girlfriend is standing up for him!"  
  
"Shes not my girlfriend!" Kurt said exasperated.   
  
"Oh yeah thats right hes with John!"   
  
"Hey hey hey We are NOT going out.." Pyro said angrily.  
  
"Yeah I don't swing that way." Kurt said angrily.  
  
"Okay okay class quiet down. Respect the other students." the teacher said.  
  
"Even if they are mutants." Dean said laughing.  
  
"You did not..." Pyro just said.  
  
"Pyro it isn't vorth it calm down." Kurt said.  
  
"Grr.." Pyro said sitting down in his seat.   
  
"Okay class.. SHUT UP!!" The teacher said. A look of scaredness came to the class and they all sat down and got out their books. Close to the end of class they had a few minutes to talk.  
  
"I HATE Dean." Kitty said angrily.  
  
"Hes such a... grr." Pyro said messing with his pencil.  
  
"You guys should really get over it. There are going to be people who hate us ve just need to stay as a team and forget them." Kurt told them looking from the look of anger on Pyros face to the confused look on Kittys.  
  
"Hes right!" Kitty said.  
  
"Ugh.. whatever." Pyro said as the bell rang. He walked out the room and Dean and his other friend pinned Pyro and Kurt against the wall.   
  
"Four o clock... today... on the field.. we'll be waiting." They both said to Kurt and Pyro. Kurt gave a look to Pyro that showed total confusion while Pyro smiled evily.   
  
"You guys! Don't do it!" Kitty said following them to lunch.  
  
"I don't vant to!" Kurt said looking to Pyro.  
  
"Kurt come on man! Live a little."   
  
"Live a little? This is living ALOT! I can't fight. To fight I need to take off my watch to take of my watch I need to show my blue fuzzy self and that wouldn't work!"   
  
"Dude... No you don't!"   
  
"Yes I do!"   
  
"Well.. oh well."  
  
"You don't get it do you?!"   
  
"Look man... we will figure something out. Right now... lets enjoy our time we have... oh and Kitty?"  
  
"Yea?"   
  
"DON'T YOU TELL ANYONE!"   
  
"Sure Pyro..." Kitty said rolling her eyes. "Wait.. are you going to tell Anya?"  
  
"Why wouldn't I? Shes my girlfriend.  
  
"Ven did this happen?" Kurt asked more confused.  
  
"Today. There she is now." He walked up to her and gave her a hug. Dean walked by and ran into her.  
  
"Oh excuse me cutie. Hey your pretty hot." He said to Anya.  
  
"Excuse me?" Anya said angrily.  
  
"Oh wait? Your going out with him?" He asked pointing to Pyro. He whispered in Anyas ear "Drop that ass... I'm better."  
  
"Back off my girl Dean."   
  
"Whatever. See you at four." He said walking away. Anya used her finger and almost not noticable she made a wave of water appear right behind him and it hit him and soaked him. Pyro was laughing and Anya smugly smiled. Dean looked behind him and the two walked away.  
  
"Vhy did you do that? You could have gotten in trouble! Vhat is your problem?" Kurt said freaking out.  
  
"Kurt! Calm down." Anya said.  
  
"Vell.. I'm just... not that happy right now okay."   
  
"Why? What was he talking about with four o clock?" Silence. "Pyro?"   
  
"Vell... Pyro here got us into a fight vith Dean and his buddies... Just me and him! I'm going to get killed. Prepare my grave for me now!" Kurt said exasperatedly.  
  
"It can't be that bad. Their stupid! You two could take them all out in five minutes."  
  
"I vish it vas that easy!" 


	3. The Cheesy Fight Scene

Chapter Three  
  
Note: Thank you Alice for being my one and only true fan..lol.  
  
Four o clock came and The only ones who knew and were going to the field were Kurt, Pyro, Kitty, and Anya.   
  
"I don't vant to do this.." Kurt said hesitantly looking at the three football players waiting by the softball fields.  
  
"Kurt you aren't backin out now man." Pyro said through gritted teeth.  
  
"I know I know!"   
  
"Hey look they acctually showed.. and with their girlfriends!" Dean said laughing.  
  
"Lets just get down to business. Us four against you three." Anya said.  
  
"Thats not fair." Dean said confused.  
  
"Whoever said life was fair?" Kurt said shrugging. He started by punching Dean in the face. Dean went to him but was stopped by a blaze of fire hitting his back.  
  
"Agh." Dean said grabbing his back.   
  
"You wanna give up yet?" Pyro asked him.   
  
"No way." Dean said getting back up and trying to hit Pyro in the face but Kurt kicked him hard in the back and transported. Kitty was trying to get rid of one of the other guys while Anya was blinding the one with estensive light considering she had the power of the elements.   
  
"Kitty! Do you need help?" Kurt asked.  
  
"I don't care." She said kicking the one guy in the legs. Kurt got him out in a second with a kick to the gut.  
  
"Wow."   
  
"Don't mention it." He told Kitty and tranported away. The two decided to run away and they took their friend with them. Pyro looked off with a smirk on his face.   
  
"They won't mess with us again."  
  
"Yes they vill.." Kurt told him.  
  
"Well.. We wil be waiting." Pyro said.  
  
*******  
  
Yea i finished this story because well i have nothin else to like.. uh... say! lol. well there is a new story coming... 


End file.
